Niley Songfic: I'd Lie
by peace-wuvv-and-jonas
Summary: A oneshot songfic to the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift! Niley! I hope that you like it! Review! My first songfic but I am pretty satisfied! Just felt like rating it T....


**I'd Lie, by Taylor Swift... All in Miley's POV... Oh and I know that Nick's birthday isn't on the seventeenth but it was in the song! My name is in there too! It helps to like listen to the song during the descriptive parts (not the lyric part)... That is what I do in songfics!! NILEY!! PLZ REVIEW!! This is my first ever songfic!!**

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me_

Nick and I were getting in his car after a long day at the beach... We loved it when we were together! But I loved him and I don't think he loves me back...

_He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

The many colors in his eyes shined with the light of the moon as we drove home in his convertible. They were beautiful. He tried to tell me about his night before with some other girl although I was preoccupied staring, it still made my heart ache...

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cuz I hope he wrong_

He said one thing that snapped me back to reality. He said he'd never fall in love. I frowned butt covered it with a laugh as he ran his hand through his head of bouncy curls.

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

His favorite song is "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder. He would never guess that I knew that because we were just friends. Thats all we'd ever be...

_And..  
I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

His all around favorite color is green! Everything has to be green! Heck his car is green! He is one of the biggest arguers on the face of the earth! It could be his hobby! He was born September 17, 1992. Only a few moths before me! We are the same age, 15. His sister is beautiful! She is 13 and her name is Savannah **(A/N That's me, wink wink!)**. She looks like Nick a little with the same color hair and she is SUPER sweet! I have know his whole family my whole life. He has his father's BIG chocolate brown eyes. If anyone asks me if I love him I would have to lie. I can't jeopardize our friendship like that!

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

He is the most oblivious person in the entire universe! We walked in the house and I started to tell him that I loved him I got to "I Love..." and was interrupted by his brother. How does he not know what I was gonna say! I grabbed his hands for God's sake! He doesn't notice that I know every detail about him at all!

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let anybody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see him wishing he was mine_

I swear everything he says or sees seems like it is made in black and white, but thats what I love. He never lets anyone see him cry. I walked in on him crying once and he almost had a heart attack. No one knows that I wish he was mine, because I won't let anybody see me.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you..._

I WISH I COULD JUST TELL HIM HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM!! I mean, I am holding my freakin' breath for him!!

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart_

He is one of the most wonderful guitar players in the world, but he would never dare tell you. He can seriously see through like everything but, of course, my freakin' heart!

_First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle _

Every morning I wake up and think of how amazingly beautiful he is. I'll put on my make up while praying for this miracle that I am ever so longing for!

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Yeah I am too afraid that he doesn't love me back, so I will just keep it to myself, hopefully he will admit it to me first, if he does... I, Miley Ray Cyrus, would still lie if you asked me if I was in love with the one... the only... Nicholas Jerry Jonas.


End file.
